shes a beauty
by Melanieregal
Summary: Regina: 17 turning 18 on February 7. She is a senior in Storybrooke High School. She only has one friend and her name is Emma who has a boyfriend named Killian. Regina is quite but can be bold at times. Robin: 29 turning 30 on april 26. New English teacher in Storybrooke High School. He is single. Very strict and many students don't like him. (rest of summary is inside)
1. chapter 1

**She's a beauty**

 **Summary**

:

 **regina** : 17 turning 18 on February 7. She is a senior in storybrooke high school. She only has one friend and her name is emma who has a boyfriend named killian. Regina is quite but can be bold at times.

 **Robin** : 29 turning 30 on april 26. New english teacher in storybrooke high school. He is single. Very strict and many students don't like him.

Regina hates robin and robin isn't sure how he feels about regina but soon they fall for each other. Will it be happily ever after or their worst nightmare.

 **Chapter one**

*ring ring ring* regina hit her alarm clock and it turned off. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Regina was happy, it was the first day back at school. Although most kids hate going back to school she did not. Regina loved learning and having somewhere to go five days a week, she wasn't a busy person so she had nothing to do besides going to school, going out on a run, going to the gym and writing. English was her favorite subject, she loved how after writing all her feelings out she would feel so much better. Regina brushed her teeth and washed her face, she didn't like wearing a lot of makeup so she put on red lipstick and black mascara. Then using her curling iron she gave her hair loose curls, her hair went right below her shoulders. When she was done using the bathroom she went to her closet to pick something out. After a few minutes she decided on wearing black skinny jeans and a red blouse that she tucked into her jeans. She also put on her black heels. When she was done getting ready she texted her best friend emma -im on my way. Be there in 20 mins.-

Regina went downstairs to her kitchen where her father henry was "hi daddy" she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek "how are you honey? Are you ready for your first day at school?" regina grabbed an apple "i'm well" she bit into her apple and said "yes i'm ready. I need to go now to pick up emma. I will see you later" she said while picking up her bag and giving him a kiss on the head again "bye sweetie have a beautiful day" "you to bye". Regina got into the car and drove to emmas house.

When she arrived she honked the horn and emma came running out of her house. "hey gina" emma said while getting in the car and putting her seatbelt on "hey emma are you ready?" she asked "ready as i will ever be. God i hate school" regina started driving "it's not that bad" she said while shaking her head. "says the girl who gets straight A's and every man thinks is hot" emma said sighing. Regina smiled "maybe if you studied more instead of hanging out with killian you would do better" "not worth it" emma said and regina chuckled. Emma turned on the music and started singing. They arrived 10 minutes later and went inside the school. "i wonder what classes i got" regina said "me to" said emma. They walked to the main office to get their schedules and as soon as they got it they checked to see if they had classes together. "ugh we only have lunch and english together" emma said upset "well 2 is better than nothing" "i guess" said emma. "Alright i will see you in third period. Try not to get into trouble already" regina said chuckling "yeah whatever jerk" emma said laughing.

The first 2 periods went by slowly. Regina was happy to go to her favorite class with emma. When the bell rang regina went to the bathroom because she really had to use the toilet then ran to English class because she was late. She opened the door and everyone turned to look at her. "you're late" regina turned her head quickly and locked eyes with a tan, tall man with piercing blue eyes "i'm sorry sir i had to use the bathroom" "it's the first day of class and you're already late and making up excuses. Please take a seat and stop interrupting my class" "yes sir" regina said quietly, she was embarrassed by the way he spoke to her in front of everyone. She looked for a seat but the only one left was front and center, great she thought, just perfect. She sat there and looked at the back of the class to see emma with killian, she wished she could sit with them. Regina sat there while robin introduced himself "hello class. I am robin locksley but you will call me Mr. Locksley" "hello Mr. Locksley" the whole class said including Regina. "very well i will be taking attendance now". He called out names and when he got to her she said "here". Robin looked up at her "regina the one who was late on the first day of class" he said while giving her a cold look. Regina looked down right away feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Regina already knew this was gonna end badly.

(Or will it)

 **Notes** : alright guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be to mean in the comments lol. It will be a long story and will also be rated m so be warned.

 **Disclaimer** \- i do not own any of these characters they all belong to once upon a time.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM**

"Ms. Regina, what class do you have next?"  
"Lunch, Sir." She began as she moved over to him, "Why?"  
"I want to speak to you alone," He began sitting down at his desk, "please pull up a chair." She did just that, curiosity getting the best of her as she waited for him to speak. "I want to know why on the first day of class you think it's okay to be late. I would hope that you know I don't tolerate that kind of behavior and should it become a habit I would have no choice but to give you detention." His voice was stern as he spoke to her, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Mr. Locksley, I can assure you it won't happen again. I was in the bathroom," She explained, firm in her answers, "English is my favorite subject, I wouldn't miss it on purpose."  
"As you say Ms. Regina, but if I find out that you are lying to me, it will be a double detention. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good." He stated while standing, "You may go now Ms. Regina." She didn't say goodbye, instead she nodded and left, almost running towards the lunch room- she needed to talk to Emma.

As soon as Regina had walked into his classroom, Robin had knew he was in trouble; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous- an hourglass figure, big brown eyes and plump red lips. If she wasn't his student he would have asked her out- but she was, and so he couldn't. He could tell she would be a troublemaker; it was the first day of class and already she had been late; he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt though, wanted to hear her excuses- anything to get her to stay. He kept her eye as she spoke, the feelings battling in him confusing. She was his student, a kid, he couldn't treat her any different; he knew that and yet he still let her off with just a warning. He watched her leave before taking out his lunch, eating silently in his classroom by himself. He preferred it that way. He didn't like a lot of the other teachers and that was okay; he knew that they didn't like him either because of how strict he was with his students. It didn't bother him though, as long as his students learned all that they could and got their work done it didn't bother him one bit.

Regina had no sooner stepped into the crowded lunchroom before she spotted her blond friend and Killian sitting at a table. She crossed the room, slipping into the table next to them.  
"Hey guys."  
"How was the talk with Mr. Locksley?" Emma questioned, wiggling her eyebrows, a smirk curving her lips. Regina shook her head.  
"Whatever you're thinking, it didn't happen. Get your head outta the gutter," She rolled her eyes laughing softly under her breath, "He just wanted to know if my being tardy to class was gonna be an everyday thing. That's all. When I told him it wasn't, he let me go."  
"Yeah sure, that's exactly what happened." Emma quipped back sarcastically. Killian laughed softly himself, elbowing Emma in retaliation.  
"Come on Emma, leave the poor girl alone already."  
"Hey that hurt!" She cried out.  
"Yeah well you deserved it." Regina replied.  
"Fine, I'm sorry," Emma held her hands up in surrender, "you didn't kiss Mr. Locksley." She pushed herself to her feet, "Now can we please go get some food." The other two nodded and stood, following the blond over to where the food was. Moments later they were back at the table, Emma with a grilled cheese salad, Killian with a burger and Regina with a salad.  
"I swear you eat like a child Emma." Killian teased.  
"It's delicious though," Emma defended around a mouth full of food.  
"Eww, Emma, don't talk with food in your mouth," Regina chastised.  
"Don't try and be my mom Regina." Emma mocked back until the group of friends started laughing.  
"What do your schedules look like?" Killian questioned when they had calmed down again.  
"Ms. Blanchard for history, Mr. Locksley for English, Mr. Nolan for Math and for Science." Regina listed off.  
"I hear you can get away with anything in Ms. Blanchard's class."  
"Yeah I heard the same thing," Emma agreed. Regina rolled her eyes.  
"I just hate it when teachers let their students get off so easily." Emma snorted.  
"Seriously, only you would think that Regina." Emma replied, casting a side glance towards her friend before the group broke out into laughter again.  
Twenty minutes later and lunch was over, signaling that it was time for fifth period. Emma hated math, it was always so boring and uninteresting.  
Thankfully the rest of the day passed by quickly and all too soon Regina found herself dropping Emma off at her house.  
"Bye Emma, see you tomorrow," She called as the blond walked towards the house.  
"Bye Gina, love ya!"  
"Love you too!" The rest of the drive home was made in silence, thoughts of the day echoing in her mind. Mostly though, her thoughts were centered on Mr. Locksley. Why was he so mean? When she got home her dad was in the living room.  
"Hello sweetie, how was your first day?" He questioned.  
"It was wonderful, I had a good day. My English teacher is really strict though, but I think I'll be okay." She smiled, sitting down next to him.  
"That's good honey," he praised, getting up, "I'm about to start dinner." Regina was quick to her feet, waving her father off as she pushed towards the kitchen.  
"Oh no daddy, let me do it," She smiled as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, "I'll make lasagna, our favorite!" An hour and a half later she had set the table and dinner had finally finished baking.  
"Daddy come eat." She hollered, dishing up the plates.  
"Smells wonderful honey." Her dad replied as he sat down at the table.  
"Thank you daddy." They talked about the rest of their day as they ate and when they were done Henry insisted on doing the dishes while Regina worked on her homework up in her bedroom. Around nine she was finally finished, her bed calling her to sleep. Slipping into her PJs she bid her father goodnight and set an alarm before slipping under her covers and settling into a peaceful night's sleep.

 **Notes:PLEASE READ**

 **I just want you to know i will be posting a new chapter 1- 2 times a week and will make them as long as possible.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of these characters they all belong to once upon a time.**

 **Rated M for later chapters**

 **Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, ive been trying to update this story for many weeks now but the site keeps on glutching and deletes random words. I will now be posting each chapter on my Instagram account melanie_regal. Please follow me there, read each chapter, LEAVE REVIEWS IN THE COMMENT SECTION PLEASE, like each post, and help me build my account. I will try and update this story every 2 weeks.

Let me know in the comments if you found me here or if you are new so I can send you the first 2 chapters.

For any questions please either message me here or DM me on Instagram :)

Enjoy!

P.S. leaving reviews is very helpful, it lets me know if I should continue my stories, what I should do next, and learn about my followers.


End file.
